With the development of technologies, various user equipments have emerged. Various user equipments not only increasingly highlight personalities by their shapes, but also show personalized development in the application field. These personalized applications each own a batch of loyal users.
To avoid misoperation or save power, a screen saver is usually set for a user equipment, and the user equipment can perform subsequent operations only after the screen saver is unlocked. At present, the operation of unlocking the screen saver is not flexible for the user equipment, for example, a user can unlock the screen saver only by dragging a specified icon in an interface. The user expects to use a more flexible unlocking mode.